Rainbow of Darkness
by pkmnwww411
Summary: What will happen to Rainbow Dash when she gets kidnapped? In this fanfic inspired by the second story from this comic, the ponies have to do something before anything terrible can happen. This was made in anticipation of the return of Nightmare Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Spitfire:** Time to get this show on the road!  
**Soarin:** This is gonna be a great race.  
**Rainbow Dash:** See ya at the finish line!

The gray pegasus (Derpy) waves the flag.

**Announcer:** And they're off! Tonight's fan favorite is Rainbow Dash. She is the only pony to ever perform the Sonic Rainboom.

**Cloudchaser:** That Rainbow Dash is so awesome!  
**Rainbowshine**: Go Rainbow Dash!

**Rainbow Dash:** They don't call me the fastest flyer in Equestria for nothing!

**Announcer:** What's this? A purple cloud that's chasing Rainbow Dash, and it's gaining on her!

**Rainbow Dash:** I'm unstoppable! There's no way they're gonna-

The purple cloud passes by and stops near the finish line

**Rainbow Dash:** Why, I gotta- oof!

She crashes into what actually turns into Nightmare Moon

**Nightmare Moon:** You say that you're the fastest flyer in Equestria? Ha! I'm a step ahead of you! (chuckles)

Nightmare Moon stomps her hooves on Rainbow Dash's head, pushing her into the ground

**Nightmare Moon:** You are nothing but a little foal! (laughs evilly)

**Pinkie Pie:** Rainbow Dash! (inhales) RAINBOW DASH!  
Rainbow Dash wakes up  
**Rainbow Dash:** Wha-a-a! Pinkie Pie, thank goodness! I had a terrible dream.  
**Pinkie Pie:** Yeah. Me too. Mine had a big ice cream monster attacking Ponyville. Scary.  
**Applejack:** I also had a bad dream, where the Apple Family decide to leave Equestria and never come back.  
**Rarity:** Me too. It was so horrible, I'm not gonna tell you.  
**Fluttershy:** She's right. There was one where I was being picked on! How mean!  
**Twilight Sparkle:** Yeah. I even had one where Princess Celestia had expelled me from her school.  
**Pinkie Pie:** Yes your majesty, we all had a bad dream.  
**Spike:** Hey Twilight, I-

Spike gasps, then belches, with a letter from Princess Celestia

**Spike:** Dear Twilight Sparkle, I have fears that something terrible is about to happen. The nightmare forces that you fought off after rescuing Rarity, may have returned. At night, they are after somepony in Ponyville that would make them the next Nightmare Moon. As always, your majesty, Princess Celestia.

**Twilight Sparkle:** This is bad.  
**Pinkie Pie:** Who are they after this time? Berry Punch? Minuette? Lyra? Bon Bon? Derpy? Amethyst? Cherry Berry? The Cakes? Cheerilee? The Mayor?  
**Twilight Sparkle:** I don't know! Spike, Take a note. Dear Princess Celestia, Just exactly who in Ponyville?

Moments later as the ponies head to Canterlot Castle...

**Princess Celestia:** I am afraid it's gonna be one of you.  
**Rarity:** Huh? This is deja vu! I don't like it! I was transformed back whenever it was and my Spikey wikey saved me.  
**Princess Celestia:** It's not gonna be you.  
**Rarity:** Oh thank goodness.  
**Princess Celestia:** But it is gonna be one of you flying ponies.  
**Twilight Sparkle:** Oh no! This is terrible, Our Elements will be useless.  
**Princess Celestia:** This is crucial that you have to stay out of Ponyville for the time being. I'll have you stay in my castle with my sister at night.  
**Twilight Sparkle:** Yeah! That'll be great!  
**Applejack:** Rainbow, stay close to me, partner.  
**Rainbow Dash:** I will, Applejack.  
**Rarity:** Twilight, come with me.  
**Twilight Sparkle:** Right with you, Rarity.  
**Fluttershy:** Pinkie Pie, would you mind following to my newest friend?  
**Pinkie Pie:** I would love to!

Moments later...

**Prince Blueblood:** Hey, there's good ol' Rarity. I'm very sorry I was being so rude to you at the Gala.  
**Rarity:** It's okay. I was wondering if-

Prince Blueblood trots on ahead

**Twilight Sparkle:** Rarity, now is not the time. I gotta go see Moondancer and tell her I'm sorry I didn't go to her party.

...

**Fluttershy:** Pinkie, this is my new friend.  
**Discord:** Hello Fluttershy, long time no see.  
**Fluttershy:** I was the one who reformed him sometime before Twilight's coronation.  
**Discord:** Wait, Twilight's the newest princess? Good for her.  
**Pinkie Pie:** I'm thirsty, I would like some of your chocolate rain.  
**Discord:** As you wish, Pinkie Pie.

...

**Rainbow Dash:** Watch me do a few tricks.  
**Applejack:** Right with ya, Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash performs the Super Speed Strut, the Fantastic Filly Flash, and the Buccaneer Blaze

**Applejack:** Land sakes, Rainbow Dash! Those are awesome moves.  
**Rainbow Dash:** Yeah. That's why I'm one of the Wonderbolts.

Later that evening...

**Princess Celestia:** Ladies, this is it. This is your room. My sister will watch over you.  
**Twilight Sparkle:** Thanks Princess, We will be careful.  
**Princess Luna:** How is everypony doing?  
**Ponies**: Great.  
**Princess Luna:** The nightmare forces have returned and are going to strike Ponyville.  
**Twilight Sparkle:** Yes, and I have the Elements of Harmony just in case.  
**Princess Luna:** Good, 'cause you need them.

Later in Ponyville...

**Apple Bloom:** I hope my big sister is okay.  
**Scootaloo:** Yes, I am worried about Rainbow Dash.  
**Sweetie Belle:** My sister Rarity, too.

Back at Canterlot Castle after midnight...

**Princess Luna:** Get ready...

Princess Luna and her royal guards prepare themselves to defend Twilight and her friends.

**Guard:** Your highness, it's coming.  
**Princess Luna:** I see it now! It's heading towards Ponyville.

A purple cloud enters Ponyville in search of a pony to be the next Nightmare Moon...  
It heads towards the neighbors. The Library is closed, The animals in Fluttershy's cottage are asleep. The Cakes are at Sugarcube Corner, Rarity's parents at Carousel Boutique, Big Mcintosh and Granny Smith at Sweet Apple Acres, the Cutie Mark Crusaders are in their clubhouse, Derpy and Time Turner, Lyra and Bon Bon, Amethyst and Dinky, Berry Punch, Cherry Berry, Carrot Top, Daisy, Lily, and Rose, and the Spa Ponies are keeping a look out. There was nopony there of interest that would become the next Nightmare Moon. It swiftly moved to Canterlot.

**Princess Luna:** It's coming this way! Make a barrier, quick!

Princess Luna and her guards make a barrier, but the purple cloud effortlessly went right through to Canterlot Castle

**Princess Luna:** Oh no! It's after one of the ponies! I gotta warn my sister!

Moments later...

**Twilight Sparkle:** What a terrible dream...  
**Applejack:** Good morning, sugarcube.  
**Rarity:** Good morning to you- am I seeing things, or is it too early?  
**Twilight Sparkle:** How is everypony doing?  
**Applejack:** Fine.  
**Rarity:** Gorgeous.  
**Pinkie Pie:** Super!  
**Fluttershy:** Alright.  
**Twilight Sparkle:** And Rainbow Dash, how are y-  
**Pinkie Pie:** Where is she?  
**Applejack:** Oh, my ponyfeathers! She's gone!  
**Pinkie:** (gasp) No, not Rainbow Dash!  
**Twilight Sparkle:** How could she?

...

**Twilight Sparkle:** Princess Celestia!  
**Princess Celestia:** Yeah?  
**Twilight Sparkle:** This is bad. Rainbow Dash-  
**Princess Celestia:** She's gone, right?  
**Pinkie Pie:** Yeah. She left us without a trace.  
**Princess Celestia:** We are going to have to find her and-  
**Princess Luna:** Big sister, come with us!

**Princess Luna:** One of your friends was taken to the moon.  
**Princess Celestia:** It don't make sense! It was going to attack Ponyville.  
**Princess Luna:** Yes, but somehow it went this way.

(a laugh can be heard from afar)

**Twilight Sparkle:** Who could that be?

(a laugh can be heard again)

**Pinkie Pie:** Let me look! (grabs a telescope to look at the pony on the moon) Rainbow Dash?  
**Pony:** Fillies and gentlecolts, A new evil has come to Equestria!  
**Princess Luna:** I'm afraid she's been taken by the nightmare forces, which means that she's the next Nightmare Moon.  
**Twilight Sparkle:** Rainbow... as the next... Nightmare Moon? This is awful! This is very bad!  
**Applejack:** I'm afraid so...  
**Pinkie Pie:** Rainbow Dash! This is NOT you! You're always loyal to us!  
**Pony:** Loyal Schmoyal! I'm not listening to you guys anymore!  
**Twilight Sparkle:** Rainbow, please listen to us!  
**Pony:** No! Never! I'm not gonna have friends like you!  
**Princess Luna:** PLEASE! THOU MUST LISTEN TO US!  
**Pony:** No way! From now on, call me Nightmare Dash!  
**Rarity:** She just flat out ignored us!  
**Princess Celestia:** Get down this instant! For my sake as well as theirs!  
**Nightmare Dash:** I'm gonna stay where I am where it's awesome.  
**Applejack:** Yeah, like just when Discord took over Ponyville and brainwashed all of us.  
**Princess Luna:** And that means we won't get to use the Elements against her.

So Rainbow Dash was taken by the nightmare forces and became the next Nightmare Moon. How will the rest of the ponies cope with that?

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight Sparkle:** Princess Celestia, what should we do?  
**Princess Celestia: **Head to the Crystal Empire and alert your brother. I'll take it from here.  
**Twilight Sparkle:** Okay. Spike, we're going to the Crystal Empire and alert my B.B.B.F.F.  
**Rarity:** Can we come with Twilight?  
**Princess Luna: **No! I am gonna have you go to Ponyville. There will be another train after this one departs for the Crystal Empire.  
**Pinkie Pie:** Are you sure?  
**Princess Celestia: **My sister is right. It is for your safety.  
**Applejack: **Bummer. I hope we don't find us in a heap of trouble.

**Train Conductor: **The train is leaving for the Crystal Empire. All aboard!  
**Twilight Sparkle:** Girls, I hope you have a safe ride back to Ponyville.  
**Fluttershy: **We promise.  
**Rarity: **We'll see you later, Twilight.

later in the Crystal Empire...

**Twilight Sparkle:** Princess Cadance!  
**Princess Cadance:** Twilight!  
**Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance:** Sunshine, Sunshine, Ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake!  
**Princess Cadance:** What brings you here?  
**Twilight Sparkle:** I have something very important-  
**Shining Armor:** Twily!  
**Twilight Sparkle:** Brother!  
**Shining Armor:** I'm so glad to see you again!  
**Twilight Sparkle:** Yes I'm glad too.  
**Shining Armor:** I have noticed that the sun hasn't even risen. What's going on?  
(pause)  
**Shining Armor:** What's the matter, Twily? Is something wrong?  
**Twilight Sparkle:** Something has happened to Rainbow Dash.  
**Princess Cadance:** Like what?

Moments later...

**Shining Armor:** Nightmare Moon?  
**Princess Cadance:** Rainbow Dash? Oh my.  
**Twilight Sparkle:** We thought we had rid of her completely with the Elements of Harmony and freed Princess Luna from the darkness in the process.  
**Princess Cadance:** There should be way to save Rainbow Dash from her corruption.  
**Twilight Sparkle:** Yes, but we can't use the Elements!  
**Shining Armor:** And why is that?  
**Twilight Sparkle:** It's a long story, but I'm gonna cut it short. I got a train to Ponyville to catch.

Back in Ponyville...

**Scootaloo: **Why did Rainbow Dash have to do this? She's my best friend.  
**Apple Bloom:** It's not her fault! Some dark puffy smoke must have changed her altogether.  
**Sweetie Belle:** We all remembered Nightmare Moon from the Summer Sun Celebration 2 years ago. She was so scary, we had to huddle under the table together.  
**Scootaloo: **And it was before we really met each other.  
**Apple Bloom:** What are we gonna do to get our Cutie Marks?

Meanwhile back in Canterlot...

**Princess Luna: **Big sister, we should have the Pegasus Royal Guards defend Cloudsdale in case Nightmare Dash plans her attack.  
**Princess Celestia:** I guess we can do that and have the Unicorn Guards watch over Canterlot.  
**Princess Luna:** I'll head over to Ponyville and keep an eye out.  
**Princess Celestia:** Okay. Be careful, little sister.  
**Princess Luna:** I will.

Moments later...

**Spitfire:** There she is! Let's go get her!

The Wonderbolts are flying towards the moon by getting closer to the ozone layer, but not too far without heading into space

**Soarin:** Rainbow Dash? Whoa there!  
**Spitfire:** That is Rainbow Dash? Our fellow comrade?  
**Soarin:** We need to convince her once and for all!

The Wonderbolts are a group of elite flyers lead by Captain Spitfire.  
She has Soarin, Fleetfoot, Misty Fly, High Winds, and Surprise in her formation.

**Spitfire:** Rainbow Dash! Get back down here! You're one of us!  
**Nightmare Dash:** You've got the wrong pony!  
**Soarin:** You gotta get back down here. You're one of us, the Wonderbolts. Do you remember?  
**Nightmare Dash:** No! I'm not one of you guys anymore! Call me Nightmare Dash! I am gonna take you guys down one by one!  
**Spitfire:** Oh, you're gonna pay for this! Get her!  
**Soarin:** Got it!

The Wonderbolts charge at Nightmare Dash, but she zooms past them. She goes fast, causing her to create a Sonic Rainboom, but this one seems to be darker than normal. The Wonderbolts go after her, she reaches the cloudominium to find the Shadowbolts costume she wore on Nightmare Night.

**Nightmare Dash:** From now on, I'll be leaving your group and you find me as a member of... The Shadowbolts!  
**Spitfire:** What in Equestria are you talking about? The Shadowbolts ain't nothing but a pony tale!  
**Nightmare Dash:** They are an aerial team from the Everfree Forest!  
**Soarin:** Never heard of 'em.  
**Nightmare Dash:** Now you lucky, or should I say, unlucky that you have got to know about 'em, and soon, I'll be the elite member of the Shadowbolts and there will be nopony that can stop me! (evil laughter)

Back in Ponyville...

**Princess Luna:** CITIZENS OF PONYVILLE! AS PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT, IT IS MY DUTY TO PROTECT YOU. THE NIGHTMARE FORCES HAVE RETURNED, AND THEY KIDNAPPED RAINBOW DASH AND CORRUPTED HER. I, PRINCESS LUNA, WILL KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR HER!  
**Sweetie Belle:** Princess Luna, we, The Cutie Mark Crusaders will spread the word.  
**Rarity: **Sweetie Belle!  
**Sweetie Belle:** Big sis! Wanna help spread the word?  
**Rarity:** Yes.  
**Fluttershy:** Um, excuse me, Luna.  
**Princess Luna:** What is it, Fluttershy?  
**Fluttershy:** I'm a bit scared to do this. But we must convince Rainbow Dash that we're her friends.  
**Princess Luna:** Yes. And I have possession of the Element of Loyalty just in case it doesn't fall into the wrong hooves.  
**Pinkie Pie:** Now all we have to do is wait for Twilight.

Meanwhile on the Friendship Express...

**Twilight Sparkle:** Come on, just a bit more closer...

The Friendship Express stops abruptly all the sudden

**Twilight Sparkle:** What the hay is going on?  
**Conductor:** Apparently the bridge is out. I don't know why. There's nothing we can do to get to Ponyville. Sorry for your inconvenience.  
**Twilight Sparkle:** Excuse me sir, I am an alicorn princess, I would like to fly to Ponyville along with the pegasi on aboard.  
**Conductor:** Sorry, we can't allow that.  
**Twilight Sparkle:** Why not?  
**Conductor:** Some pony called Nightmare Dash is on the loose. It's best that we stay inside.  
**Twilight Sparkle:** We could just allow the pegasi to carry the unicorns and earth ponies across and go on foot.  
**Conductor:** No! It's too dangerous!  
**Twilight Sparkle:** My friends are waiting. Let me out now!  
**Conductor:** Go back to your seat now!  
**Twilight Sparkle:** That's not how you treat royalty!  
**Conductor:** I order you to go back into your seat and STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! GOT THAT?

Twilight Sparkle runs back upset that she may not see her friends.

**Conductor:** Everypony, we're diverting back to Canterlot.  
**Twilight Sparkle:** Noooooo!

Oh no! Twilight Sparkle won't be going to Ponyville to be with her friends? What is Nightmare Dash's next move? Princess Luna is forming a team to defend Ponyville. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are delivering messages to other ponies. Can Twilight Sparkle be back with her friends?

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight Sparkle:** Princess Celestia...  
**Princess Celestia:** What is it?  
**Twilight Sparkle:** The train sent me back here when I was on my way to Ponyville...  
**Princess Celestia:** (gasp) Could it be Nightmare Dash?  
**Twilight Sparkle:** Maybe...

In Ponyville...

**Princess Luna:** O, Twilight, where art thou?  
**Applejack:** What's taking her so long?  
**Pinkie Pie:** I'm worried about her.  
**Rarity:** And what about my Spikey wikey?  
**Scootaloo:** What's going on?

A gray pegasus approaches the ponies with a letter

**Pinkie Pie:** It's a letter from Twilight. Dear friends. I've been to the Crystal Empire and told my B.B.B.F.F. and Princess Cadance all about Nightmare Dash. When Spike and I are on our way back to Ponyville, the bridge is out. Now I'm back in Canterlot, and I am stuck here until we get the bridge fixed.  
**Rarity:** WHAT?! She's stuck in Canterlot?  
**Princess Luna:** And we can't get back there 'cause the guards are on duty.  
**Apple Bloom:** We'll investigate!  
**Cutie Mark Crusaders:** CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS INVESTIGATORS! YEAH!  
**Pinkie Pie:** I'll go too!  
**Sweetie Belle: **Okay!  
**Princess Luna:** Be careful, little fillies.

Back in Canterlot...

**Princess Celestia:** Twilight, I'm afraid to let you go on your own.  
**Twilight Sparkle:** But my friends are worried about me.  
**Princess Celestia:** I'm listening. Nightmare Dash is still out there. I am not letting you put your life in danger. If she finds you, she'll swoop down and get ahold of you. You're gonna have to stay here until we know that the bridge is fixed.  
**Twilight Sparkle:** Alright, Princess. Well Spike, we're staying here for the time being.  
**Spike:** I have a bad feeling about this.

Back in Ponyville...

**Apple Bloom:** Big Mac. There's a bridge out. That means there's no way to get to Canterlot.  
**Big Mcintosh:** Eeyup.  
**Scootaloo:** Oh I wish that Twilight could just fly to here.  
**Nightmare Dash:** Did somepony say fly?  
**Pinkie Pie:** It's Nightmare Dash! Everypony run!

The CMC were screaming as everypony starts running from Nightmare Dash

**Nightmare Dash:** Not so fast!

Nightmare Dash zooms in on Scootaloo, snatching her from the ground

**Scootaloo:** Whaaaaaaa-  
**Sweetie Belle:** Scootaloo!  
**Scootaloo:** Apple Bloom! Sweetie Belle! Princess Luna! HELP ME!  
**Princess Luna:** Nightmare Dash! COME BACK HERE!  
**Nightmare Dash:** NEVER!  
**Princess Luna:** THOU HATH LEFT THY WITH NO CHOICE!

Princess Luna fires a lunar beam at Nightmare Dash, but the flyer swiftly avoids it

**Princess Luna:** BE STILL!

Princess Luna fires more lunar beams, but keeps missing

**Princess Luna:** She's gone.  
**Apple Bloom:** (sniff) WHYYYYYY?!

Back in Canterlot...

**Princess Celestia:** (gasp) Is that what I think it is?  
**Twilight Sparkle:** It can't be!  
**Scootaloo:** Let me go you... ex-friend ruffian!  
**Nightmare Dash:** No! I'm taking you to Cloudsdale!  
**Scootaloo:** But I can't fly!  
**Princess Celestia:** NIGHTMARE DASH! PUT SCOOTALOO DOWN NOW!  
**Nightmare Dash:** As you wish, your majesty!

Nightmare Dash drops Scootaloo from up in the air, Scootaloo screams in panic

**Twilight Sparkle:** Noooooo!

Twilight Sparkle takes off in the air

**Princess Celestia:** Twilight, wait!

Princess Celestia follows

**Scootaloo:** Twilight! Save me!  
**Princess Celestia:** CAN YOU FLY?  
**Scootaloo:** I CAN'T! Waaaa...

Twilight Sparkle approaches Scootaloo and uses her magic to stop her from falling

**Twilight Sparkle:** Princess Celestia, catch her!

Twilight Sparkles throws Scootaloo towards Princess Celestia, right before Nightmare Dash runs into her

**Twilight Sparkle:** Whaa!  
**Princess Celestia:** Twilight! I got her!

Scootaloo lands on Princess Celestia's back

**Scootaloo:** Thanks, Princess Celestia.  
**Nightmare Dash:** Oh, why you-

Nightmare Dash ascends into the sky, while Princess Celestia lands bringing Scootaloo to safety

**Princess Celestia:** Twilight, are you okay?  
**Twilight Sparkle:** Yes, but look up in the sky!  
**Nightmare Dash:** You're going down, Princess Celestia!  
**Princess Celestia:** Everypony, stand back!

Nightmare Dash begins her descent as Princess Celestia charges up her solar beam

**Princess Celestia:** Take this!

Princess Celestia fires a solar beam at Nightmare Dash, but was avoided

**Nightmare Dash:** You think you can hit me with that beam of yours? I'm afraid not!

Princess Celestia keeps firing at Nightmare Dash, but keeps missing. Nightmare Dash is going faster, about to break the sound barrier

**Spike:** Take cover!

Nightmare Dash unleashes a Sonic Rainboom, heading towards Princess Celestia who is charging up one more solar beam

**Princess Celestia:** Nightmare Dash, you're gonna get it this time. TAKE THIS!

Princess Celestia fires a solar beam at Nightmare Dash at point-blank range, right before she collides into her, creating what is called the Atomic Rainbomb

**Twilight Sparkle:** PRINCESS CELESTIA!

Back in Ponyville, where the rainbow explosion can be seen...

**Apple Bloom:** I hope Scootaloo is safe...  
**Pinkie Pie:** I hope Twilight is okay...  
**Princess Luna:** I hope my sister is alright.  
**Rarity:** And I hope my precious little Spikey wikey is fine.

A little while later...

**Mayor Mare:** We got the bridge replaced, and we can get to Canterlot at any time.  
**Princess Luna:** Madam, I'll fly there and head to the train station and tell them the bridge had been replaced.

Later in Canterlot...

**Twilight Sparkle:** Princess...

Twilight Sparkle gets closer to Princess Celestia who is unconcious

**Scootaloo:** Rainbow Dash? Speak to me!

Rainbow Dash is still unconcious and Scootaloo stays close to her

**Princess Luna:** Twilight Sparkle!  
**Twilight Sparkle:** Princess Luna.  
**Princess Luna:** Here! Give this to Rainbow Dash.

Princess Luna hands Twilight Sparkle the Element of Loyalty to give to Rainbow Dash

**Twilight Sparkle:** But what about Princess Celestia?  
**Princess Luna:** There's no time! Spike, stay with Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. Twilight, let's fly back to Ponyville.

Back in Ponyville...

**Twilight Sparkle:** Here, take these Elements. You need them.  
**Fluttershy:** How's Scootaloo?  
**Twilight Sparkle:** She's with Rainbow Dash.  
**Applejack:** You mean...  
**Princess Luna:** There's no time. Take the Elements of Harmony and get on aboard the train.

Back in Canterlot...

**Scootaloo:** Apple Bloom! Sweetie Belle!  
**Sweetie Belle:** Scootaloo! You're okay!  
**Princess Luna:** Princess Celestia is unconcious.

Ponies gasp

**Rarity:** Whatever shall we do?  
**Twilight Sparkle:** Ponies, stand back.

The Elements of Harmony activate, the streams from the Elements flow from the ponies to Rainbow Dash, ridding her of the corruption

A moment later, the sun rises

**Rainbow Dash:** Wha... Where am I?  
**Twilight Sparkle:** Rainbow Dash! You're back!  
**Rainbow Dash:** What am I doing here? (gasp) Princess Celestia!

The main ponies and Princess Luna approach Princess Celestia who is still unconcious. Twilight Sparkle's, Rarity's, and Princess Luna's horns and the Elements of Harmony are glowing. The magic heals Princess Celestia so she can regain conciousness

**Princess Celestia:** Twilight Sparkle?  
**Twilight Sparkle:** Princess Celestia!  
**Princess Celestia:** You saved me. I owe you all our gratitude.  
**Rainbow Dash:** I'm sorry I got so carried away.  
**Princess Celestia:** Rainbow Dash, it's not your fault. You were corrupted and you turned on your friends.  
**Rarity:** And that Shadowbolt outfit you were wearing, meh.  
**Rainbow Dash:** That's why I wasn't being myself.  
**Fluttershy:** We were so worried about you.  
**Pinkie Pie:** So am I. We will always be your friends.  
**Rainbow Dash:** Thank you, everypony.

Rainbow Dash realized what she's done, and the ponies have reunited. Everypony can now peacefully sleep. Rainbow Dash apologizes to the Wonderbolts and rejoins them. Equestria is safe once again.

The end.


End file.
